Computer system users can access data from many sources including local data repositories, network attached data repositories, databases, and other resources (e.g., Internet websites). Some systems, for example content management systems, are able to provide search services for its users; these services enable users to identify documents containing a particular word, a particular phrase, a combination of words, related to particular data associated with content (e.g., metadata). However, this service is typically only available for the content and metadata that is internal to the search capable system (e.g., content that is managed by the content management system). In some cases, search is possible within other data sources, however only locally within systems or applications associated with the other sources. It would be beneficial to be able to take advantage of the search ability of a system for searching content or data that is either internal to the system, or also content or data that is not internal to the system.